Aléjate de mí, amor
by Glow 241O
Summary: Aléjate de mí amor, yo sé que aún estás a tiempo; no soy quien en verdad parezco, no soy quien crees... Yo no caí del cielo.


_La saga de Naruto, al igual que todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Gracias por leer._

* * *

**A**_léjate de mi, amor._

Una lluvia caía del cielo, como las lágrimas de aquel joven caían de sus ojos. El miedo se veía reflejado en ellos, dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma... ¿Qué alma se iba a reflejar si él no tenía?.

**-Tú no te mereces esto...-** Pensaba el tierno y dolorido joven mientras dejaba derramar sus lágrimas.  
Escondido en una cueva en un bosque lejos de la ciudad, de la civilización el muchacho comenzó a arder por dentro y un aura roja le rodeó por fuera.**-Tú no te mereces a alguien como yo-** Musitaba el joven mientras cerraba sus manos apretándolas fuertemente en puños.**-¡MALDITA SEA!-**Dicho esto tres colas salieron de él, el Kyubi ya había aguantado durante diecisiete largos años en el interior del muchacho rubio.**-Perdóname.-**Aún le quedaba algo de cordura en su interior y decidió huir.

Por otro lado, una linda muchacha corría desesperada y empapada a causa de la lluvia, de la enorme tormenta, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amado.**-¡NARUTO!.-**Nunca obtenía respuesta alguna. Lo buscó por toda la ciudad durante varias horas, sin descanso, sin parar de correr, de llorar, de desesperarse. Cuando dio la vuelta a todos los barrios próximos, vio cerca de un sendero una cinta negra.**-Esta es la cinta que llevas siempre en tu cabello...-**La joven puso sus preciosos ojos blancos en un camino lleno de piedras y arbustos, muchos de ellos con hojas afiladas, mas no le importó, sólo necesitaba encontrar a su amado antes de... antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, así que corrió como alma que lleva el diablo por ese sendero, siguiendo las pisadas que el barro había marcado.

Al filo de un acantilado de poco más de cinco metros se encontraba un joven rubio, rodeado con un aura roja, unos colmillos asomaban por su boca y ya eran cuatro las colas que habían salido.**-Control... ¡CONTROL!-** Exclamaba el muchacho mientras de sus puños salía sangre a causa de tanto apretar.  
La lluvia seguía corriendo y su pelo alborotado le caía por los lados, hundido en sus pensamientos, recordaba los buenos momentos de su vida.

Recordó a todas las personas que le hicieron feliz.  
Sakura, la hermosa chica de pelo rosado de la que estuvo enamorado en su infancia, pero que ya sólo sentía una enorme amistad por ella. Se conocían de hace tanto tiempo que era inevitable llorar porque jamás la volvería a ver.  
Sasuke, desaparecido. El chico de pelo moreno y mirada seria aun que siempre estaba discutiendo con él, su amistad llegó hasta tal punto que hubiera dado la vida por él. Pero ya no podría decirle nada, ya jamás sabría nada más de él. Su vida terminaba.  
Kakshi, su maestro. Ese incompetente hombre de cabello gris que siempre tenía libros pervertidos en las manos, le había enseñado todas y cada una de las cosas que aprendió, pero jamás le podría dar las gracias. Al menos en esta vida.  
Jiraya... una pequeña risa salió de su garganta al recordar las aventuras que pasó con ese viejo pervertido.**-Ero-sennin...-**Musitó, mas la pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar otra vez que jamás volvería a verlo.  
**Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Tsunade-sama, TenTen, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Chouji... ¡TODOS! Os he fallado, pero no quiero haceros daño y por eso...-**Dio un paso hacia delante del acantilado.**-Por eso yo me voy de aquí para siempre.-** Se disponía a saltar cuando una mano le agarró de la chaqueta, traspasando el aura maligna que rodeaba al joven.

Los ojos como platos se le pusieron al rubio y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas empapadas por la lluvia. Aquella mano le había salvado la vida, una vida que ya no quería vivir. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero... No quería darse la vuelta. No quería ver como el bello rostro de la persona que más amaba estaba destrozado por el dolor y la angustia. No quería sufrir más de lo que estaba sufriendo ya.  
**-¡TE AMO!.-**La dulce voz de la joven que lo sujetaba hizo que las lágrimas pararan de salir de sus ojos y que estos se abrieran aún más.**-Hinata...-**Musitó el rubio.

Casi dos eternos minutos pasaron hasta que por fin el muchacho de ojos azules se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro de aquella chica con ojos del color de la luna.  
En el rostro de la joven resaltaba la tristeza y la agonía, las lágrimas secas se habían quedado en sus mejillas.

**-¿Por qué...?-  
+Por que te amo, Naruto.-  
-Sé que me amas, y sabes que te amo entonces... ¿Por qué haces esto más difícil, mi amada?.-** Antes de que La peliazul pudiera hablar, el joven rubio acercó su cuerpo al de ella y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.  
Se besaron apasionadamente, se acariciaron cada centímetro de sus rostros empapados, sus cabellos húmedos y sus ropas mojadas. Sus cuerpos deseaban algo más que besos y caricias, por lo tanto el rubio con algo de locura, debido a las cuatro colas que ya estaban fuera de él, tumbó a la joven en el suelo lleno de hierba mojada y algo de barro. Mas no les importaba.  
La muchacha, debajo de su amante recorría con las manos cada milímetro de su espalda cubierta por una chaqueta color naranja y una camiseta color negra, prendas que no le durarían mucho más. La peliazul se deshizo de las dos cosas y comenzó a besar el cuello de su rubio mientras que este le acariciaba desde el pecho hasta la intimidad.

Dos horas hicieron falta para que los dos amantes calmaran salvajemente sus cuerpos y sus mentes demostrándose el amor, carnalmente. La gente les buscaba por toda la ciudad, se podían oír los gritos desde la lejanía, pero ellos no deseaban acudir a las llamadas.

**-Debo irme, no quiero poner en peligro tu vida más de lo que la he puesto estas horas que hemos hecho el amor, mi amada.  
-No me importa correr un riesgo si es por estar contigo... Naruto.  
-Yo deseo estar contigo, pero... debes alejarte de mi. Yo se que aun estas a tiempo... No soy quien en verdad parezco y, perdón no soy quien crees ¡YO NO CAÍ DEL CIELO!-** Asustada la muchacha de ojos blancos comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras veía como su amado se aproximaba al acantilado, aún murmurando.  
**-Si aún no me lo crees amor... y quieres tú correr el riesgo, verás que soy realmente bueno en hacer sufrir y hacer llorar... **-No logró acabar la frase.  
**-¡NARUTO! No puede...¡NOOOO!**  
Al borde del acantilado la muchacha veía caer a la única persona a la que amó, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar, se dispuso a saltar ella también cuando un pelo rosado se aproximó y la agarró antes de que cometiera tal locura.  
**-¡Hinata no seas tonta!.-  
-¡Sakura! Naruto... yo...**  
Las dos amigas lloraban desconsoladamente mientras que habían perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, a la más importante en el caso de Hinata.

**-...a quien más quiero. Hinata.-** Con una sonrisa y lágrimas cayendo por su cara esas fueron las últimas palabras del joven rubio antes de... desaparecer.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí dejo de nuevo una historia que hice con 15 años, publicada por primera vez en el foro NaruHina V.2. [Si alguien reconoce a Luna, la española, pues esa soy yo en ésta cuenta.]_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, un saludo y hasta otra._


End file.
